


Till Death Do Us Part

by teasgaypanic, The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loosely based off Twilight, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, No other relationships for the main three, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Some minor blood drinking, The Targaryens are the Volturi, The Targaryens drink both animal and human blood, Viserys isnt a bad person, and even then not really we made some changes, but everyones terrified of them so they live a good life, but not really, depends on the human, for now at least, mostly how the vampires work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/pseuds/teasgaypanic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: Arya is a normal girl, at least she thought she was until she was thrust into the world of supernatural beings. When she meets Jon and Daenerys her life will bring her down a different road, and secrets will come out about her family, and the world as a whole. Will she be able to deal with not only being in love with two vampires, but also having a mad king and his lioness lackey come after her and those she loves? In the end, will the three of them end up dead, or will they lead themselves and their family into a new world?
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen (Past), Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue: When Excitement Turns to Ash...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by me and my friend The_Bisexual_From_Hell, but our other friend, brideofire might eventually come in at some points. For right now she's our beautiful beta!
> 
> We decided to write this because Bisexual was watching Breaking Dawn Part 2, and she said OT3 in twilight? and it brought us down a whole path of planning a whole story in our group chat.
> 
> My other stories will be updated eventually btw... I just have been working on a Jonerys one-shot based on Liraz and Ziri from the Daughter of Smoke and Bones, and then Bisexual and I already have three chapters of this story written but I promise I'll eventually write my other stories!
> 
> Btw Jon, Dany, and Arya will all physically be seventeen when the story starts!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!! And if you didn't don't be dicks!!

It was the middle of the night on a rather cold evening in the quiet town of Wintertown. The street leading to the biggest house on the block, and presumably the biggest house in the town was quiet, and the darkness was unsettling especially since the streetlamps barely worked.

If anyone had been looking, they would’ve noticed the young looking girl materialize out of thin air, but most were asleep at this time of night, besides for Crazy Old Nan, but she could barely see as it was.

The girl was beautiful, for sure, but also rather unsettling if you looked at her for too long. No girl should look as confident as this one did walking alone on an abandoned street in the middle of the night, but she seemed to not have a care in the world. 

She was a rather petite girl, but the aura she gave off was larger than the abandoned castle of Winterfell. She had long silver-blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, but in this moment in time she had it held back into intricate braids befitting Queen Daenerys the Benevolent, and if it weren’t for the sunglasses you would’ve noticed her red eyes. They were a very strange shade of red though, from a distance they were definitely red, but up close you would see violet flames licking away at the red, not that this girl would ever let anybody get so close. 

She was wearing a fancy black outfit too, with threads the color of blood, and she only wore Gucci high heels, a rather strange choice of footwear on a night as cold as this one. 

With her head held high, and the only noise coming from her being the click-clack of her high heels coming from her, not even the sound of breaths could be heard, she made her way to the house on the end of the cul de sac, the biggest one in town.

Her name was Daenerys Targaryen, and she was coming to check up on her nephew. It had come time for one of the rulers of the Volturi to come and check up on him, and she was lucky this year that both Viserys and Rhaegar were too busy with other matters to have their yearly fight to see which one would be lucky enough to come.

She made her way closer to the house, and the excitement of being able to see her nephew and mate washed away, and in came a feeling of utter dread. The house held the stench of blood, and while most would appetize her into falling into a feeding frenzy this was not.

Sure it was human blood, and as much as she loved the smell of it, especially this human’s, her nose also picked up the subtle hint of vampire blood.

She picked up her pace, and as she had down so many other times in the last eleven years, she jumped up to the window of the room she knew held her nephew.

When she entered she felt the normal sadness that came with entering his room. It was not a room large enough for any child, much less the prince of the Volturi, and maybe someday the King of all the vampiric race. She knew this accomodation was better for him, living with a vampire would never be safe for a child who was mostly human, but she honestly wished they could at least leave him gifts whenever they came because clearly her brother in law and his abominable “wife” weren’t paying her nephew enough attention.

She continued to peer around the room until her eyes fell on the boy in the bed. He had shoulder-length black hair, and the look of a scar running over his left eye. She knew from their yearly visits that he had sustained this particular scar from falling, but it was not the scar that held her interest the most.

He was sleeping on his stomach, and she felt a multitude of emotions run through her. Anger, bitterness, the always prevalent disdain for the human race, but most of all sadness. On his back were a very wide array of scars, some old, and some brand fucking new. She wanted to run out of his room and murder both her brother in law and his wife, but now was not the time. 

She walked over to his bed, if you could call it that, and knelt down to look upon his face. She brushed some of the hair out of his eyes, and as much as she wanted to see a childlike wonder upon his face, especially in sleep, it wasn’t what she saw. 

His eyes behind his eyelids seemed to be moving incredibly fast, and his breathing was rushed. The telltales signs of a nightmare. The small muttering that wouldn’t have caught any human’shearing, but was easily detectable with her supernatural hearing, sounded too much like the words “no”, “stop”, and “please” for her liking. 

Consequences be damned. She’ll watch over his door if she needs to, she wasn’t allowing her nephew to continue living in this type of environment, and when Viserys, Rhaegar, and Lyanna, oh especially Lyanna, learned of the environment their nephew and son were living in then they would think she had made the right choice as well.

Being queen held many benefits, but in this scenario especially, it made her all the more happy to be the ruler.

As carefully as she could, she scooped her nephew into her arms, being careful with the blood and scars littering his back, and without even another glance at his old pitiful living arrangements, jumped out the window and made her way back to the Volturi’s private jet stationed in White Harbor.

It was time for her nephew to come home.

Silence continued throughout the night, except for the piercing cries of the one year old babe who despite her parents’ best efforts, would not stop crying.


	2. Mythology Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go back to high school

The first day back to school in Winterfell High was going exactly like expected, the wind coming inside with the constant opening of the doors, the air blowing in already had a coldness to it, the type of coldness that gets close to you and whispers to buckle down and get ready because there's a storm heading your way and you can outrun it. At least that’s what it felt like to Arya Stark, she had a gut feeling, she felt a change in the air that year, it wasn't the same high school she had spent the last two years in and it irked her more than anything not knowing why or how. 

She had heard from her brother and sister that Junior year wasn’t hard, that it was a piece of cake; knowing her siblings however that meant that it was going to be an absolute bitch, that is not to say that Arya wasn’t smart or wasn’t good at school, but her siblings tended to be perfect at everything, nothing was hard for them. Her mother’s two golden children, her sister the perfect lady, never a hair out of place, never said a word that her mother wouldn’t approve of, including all the insults she threw at Arya. Then there was her brother Robb, he was her mother’s favorite, no doubt about that, sometimes Arya wondered if it bothered Sansa that Robb was the favorite or if she was content with not being the disappointment child, the fucked up child of the family like Arya was. Robb could do no wrong in their mother’s eyes, Catelyn Stark saw Robb as the perfect human being, any mistakes he could make were obviously not his fault, and the cherry on top was the fact that he was the definition of a mama’s boy.

This isn’t to say that Arya hated her siblings, she could never, she loved them more than anything in the world, that however didn’t erase the fact that she was bitter and jealous about how she had been treated since she was a kid, she had always been a sort of outsider within her own family, the only person that really tried to understand her was her father.

Ned Stark had always looked at her with a mixture of sadness and grief, like she was the ghost of her aunt Lyanna, she thought maybe he was trying to get rid of whatever guilt he had surrounding her aunt by being especially dedicated to Arya. During the summer, that relationship with her father had all crumpled down into nothing, well not really nothing, but Arya preferred thinking that their relationship was frozen, forever broken, than to spend her life hoping for acceptance that would never come. Sometimes deep in the darkness of the nights she spent on the roof of Winterfell (it was a family joke, having descended from the ancients Starks) offered, she wondered if she had made the right descision by coming out to her family, if she would have been better off just living in the shadows of her siblings, but ultimately she knows that she made the right choice, not being herself wasn’t somthing Arya Stark did and if that meant that she had to come out as bisexual and have her mother never talk to her again, so be it. Her mum was sort of a bitch anyway, and it was within Arya to truly seek the acceptance of others.

The fact that her father was uncomfortable around her and the fact that she feels more alone than ever are of little importance, it doesn't matter that she feels like a wolf that has been slowly kicked out of her pack. 

Her father was always preaching the age old Stark phrase when she was younger. “When the snow falls, and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives” is what he would always say, but what if it wasn’t her choice to be a lone wolf? What if the pack decided they didn’t have a need for her anymore?

She had effectively given up on trying to get back into her family’s good grace. If they could accept her, then they didn’t want her, and she would do what she had always done. She would blend into the shadows for the next two years, and when she graduated she would find somewhere nicer and further away. She heard Braavos was nice this time of year. 

While she was on the outs with her family, it's not like she didn’t have any friends, but the only three people she had considered her close friends were out of her life, Gendry and Hot Pie had moved south of the neck and Lommy had gotten himself killed in a drunk driving accident, kind of like how her Aunt Lyanna had died. She was on friendly terms with most of the school and she had befriended her water dancing teacher Syrio Forel. She loved going over to his house, but she still didn’t know if the banter between her and Syrio’s husband was just playful bickering or actual threat.

School went normal as always. She could’ve been considered “popular” by those much further down the totem pole than herself, but she likened herself to the ancient assassin order the Faceless Men. She didn’t have many close friends, but she had the ability to put on a new mask and blend into any group she really wanted. The only thing that had gotten close to bringing her down was Sansa and her friend Jeyne glaring at her, and leaning in close to giggle about something, most likely her. 

What happened to the pack must always stick together?

Arya never particularly liked lunch during school, ever since her friends had left, she really had no one to sitl with, so she constantly switched from sitting with the athletics kids or just skipping lunch altogether. On special days she would sit alone. She never knew how she knew it was going to be special, but she did. It just so happened that today was one of those days, and she had decided to sit alone. 

Her classes were their usual boring self. Today had been a Wednesday, meaning she only had her odd blocked classes, and tomorrow she would have all of her even classes. She had almost died of boredom if it hadn’t been for this strange excitement coursing through her veins. 

When she made it to the lunchroom she looked out the window and noticed that it was raining, so nothing new for Wintertown. She looked around for an empty table, and found one near the athletes table. While passing she said a quick hi to her friends at that table, including Val, and then continued the short walk to her table. She brought out her lunch and started to eat, but after a few bites she really wasn’t feeling up to it so she just continued to snack and look around the cafeteria.

After about two minutes she started to get bored, and the excitement started to die down. Why was she so excited, nothing new ever happened in this town. She started to feel a depression seep into her, that was at least until she saw the door to the lunchroom burst open. 

In walked six of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The first two she saw were walked in holding hands and smiling at eachother. They both had the same tanned skin, and they both had violet eyes that she could see. The man was huge, like the world's strongest man, huge while the girl was incredibly beautiful. The boy had neat silver hair cut into a fade, while the girl had medium length black hair. 

The next couple that walked in were the complete opposite of eachother. The man was tall and lanky, he had very pale skin, and long silver hair and violet eyes, while the girl was short, but had curves in all of the right places. She had long black hair that reached all the way down to her ass, not that Arya was looking, and they both had the softest smiles on their faces.

If she thought these two pairings were beautiful, the two that walked in after them seemed to walk straight out of the Seven’s Mythology books. They were the stranger and the maiden personified. The boy, no, the man, had shoulder length, curly black hair, and strange violetish grey eyes, while the girl had long silver hair that went to the middle of her back, and the deepest violet eyes she had ever seen. The man wore all black, and if he had a white color tucked in she would’ve thought he was a priest, and the girl wore a red dress that fell just above her knees, with a black leather jacket on her shoulders. 

The man had a look on his face as he looked around the cafeteria, like he wanted to murder everyone, but the girl holding his hand twirled herself as if they were dancing on Westeros’ Top Dance Group, and she finished the twirl by hugging him and burrowing her head into his chest. The man looked down at her with the softest look, and he brought his arms around her shoulder to finish the hug.

It felt like a private moment that she should have looked upon, so she decided to look down to her hands that she just noticed were fidgeting with each other. 

Arya couldn’t explain it, but when she looked up at this couple she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness overtake her, and she could not look away.

That was, at least, until the man looked up and caught her. She expected a death glare, like what they just did was some personal moment and it didn’t just occur in the middle of the cafeteria, but he only smiled at her and started to lead his group to her table. 

She could feel the blood pumping in her body, and her heart started to beat faster than she thought was humanly possible. He was about to sit next to her when his girlfriend pushed him out of the way and sat down in the seat he was about to take. She looked first at her boyfriend, and Arya could see the cherise grin on her face, like a cat that got the mouse. The man just rolled his eyes then started to laugh with the big buff man sitting next to him, and the girl looked over at Arya.

The grin didn’t leave her face. 

“Hi I’m Daenerys, but you can call me Dany,” the girl said to Arya, “and this is Jon, Viserys, Arianne, Aegon, and Rhaenys,” Dany finished, pointing to each of them respectfully. 

Arya could barely breathe, why were they talking to her of all people? These people seemed like they would fit in much better with Sansa’s group, or better yet a fashion magazine, but they decided to come sit with her?

“Dany, you’re gonna scare her,” the big burly one, Aegon said, and he only got a scowl from Dany in reply. 

“You know only Jon can call me Dany,” the Dany responded to Aegon.

“You said the new girl could call you it,” Aegon exclaimed.

“Well, I like her better than you, you gorilla,” Dany replied, and Arya noticed that Jon was quietly laughing next to her. 

They were about to continue arguing until Rhaenys seemed to step in, “Don’t worry about them,” she said, pointing to Dany and Aegon, “Daenerys usually starts bickering with someone to get ser broods-a-lot over there to smile,” she said, now pointing towards Jon. Jon only responded with a shrug and a smirk, and continued to watch the tennis match breaking out between Aegon and Daenerys. 

It seemed like such a short time, but the bell chimed a little after five minutes of continued bickering and Jon’s quiet laughs, and it was sadly time for class. Arya got up said her goodbyes, which made her sad because she didn’t want to leave them so soon, and started to make her way out of the cafeteria. 

She heard a quick “see you later” from Dany, the sound of a kiss, and the feeling of someone's arm intertwining with hers. She looked over to find Dany, and the grin she held for most of lunch, still on her face, and Arya smiled back. 

Dany’s arms on Arya’s were unnaturally cold, but Arya didn’t notice, and when asked why Dany was going with Arya Dany answered with…

“We have the same class.”

Arya and Dany continue on to their class, chemistry, together and it wasn’t until later that Arya would realize that she never told Dany what class she had next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the absence, inspiration has been lacking and writer's block is a bitch, but we are back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Again... it's easier not to be dicks!! Don't like don't read, it's as easy as that!!
> 
> Next Chapter: We meet Arya, grown-up Jon, and some of the other Targaryens.


End file.
